Criss Cross
by Boondock Jake
Summary: Ratchet had a lot of scars. It comes with the territory of being a galactic hero. But on a random encounter with an old flame, he realizes that for some people, time doesn't always heal old wounds.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: I wrote this a couple of years ago and recently came back to finish it. I also wrote this way before I knew that Angela had escaped with Max Apogee. Anyways, enjoy!_

_Ratchet and Clank and all related media belong to Insomniac._

* * *

Criss Cross

"Wow, is this what passes as good cinema these days?"

Ratchet said aloud as he left the holo-vid Cineplex. He and a crowd of robots as well as organics left the theater, voices ringing out with opinions about the film. The lombax's large ears twitched as he heard all of them. Most shared his own opinion. Let's just say that "My Big Fat Angorian Wedding" isn't going to be winning any awards.

"I thought that the film was quite riveting." A gentle metallic voice spoke up from beside him.

Ratchet looked down and gave the owner a bewildered look. "Seriously Clank? I've seen Qwark in better movies than that."

"I found that it was delightful in its romantic and comedic tones." Clank replied, weaving between the legs of the other movie patrons.

"What romantic and comedic tones? It was an hour and a half of two Angorians screaming and punching each other in the face!"

"It was merely symbolism for their feelings for each other." His robot friend stated. Ratchet rolled his eyes and stuck his hands into his classic green cargo pants as the duo made their way out into the warm Meridian City night.

Hundreds of hover cars and cabs zoomed back and forth beside the streets and above and below them. Bright neon lights of the city flashed in the sky, reflecting off the tall skyscrapers that often caused newcomers and tourist to be momentarily blinded. Ratchet let out a yawn as they waited for a cross walk bot to give them a go ahead to cross the street.

"This place sure has picked up the business again since we blasted Tachyon's sorry mug into Dimension A2-66." He mused to Clank.

"Indeed," The tiny bot concurred. "It is rather remarkable how quickly they were able to repair the damage."

Ratchet just nodded as he and Clank crossed the street. An orange and blue neon sign flashed above them, advertising a new restaurant that would be opening soon. The lombax felt his stomach growl and he looked down at it. Clank let out his trademark giggle.

"It would appear that you are quite hungry." He said. Ratchet snorted in reply. "It doesn't take a super intelligent robot to figure that out Clank."

"Perhaps we should eat at one of these many establishments." Clank suggested, referring to Meridian City's vast restaurant strip. Ratchet peered down the strip, dozen's of lights and signs trying to attract customers of all shapes, sizes and species.

"I don't know Clank. This is a pretty ritzy part of the city and I'm not made of bolts." He said.

"Maybe you should not have spent over a hundred and fifty thousand of them on that hyper drive last week."

"Hey! The Sky Ripper needs the extra boost otherwise we won't be able to clear Veldin Gorge!" Ratchet defended. Clank put his hands on his hips and narrowed his bright green eyes.

"And the extra four thousand for tail fins?"

"…Well I have to look cool doing it."

Clank shook his head and waked past his companion. "I will cover the expenses Ratchet. Let us find some place adequate."

"Thanks pal. I'll spot you on the next one." Ratchet said with a goofy smirk. "You still owe me a 'spot' from the last six times." Clank reminded him.

"It's in the mail! I swear!"

The intergalactic duo prowled the strip looking for a restaurant that would suit both their tastes. Ratchet wanted Blargian Beast Roast and Clank wanted Electo-Static Curry. Unfortunately it was quite difficult finding an establishment that served both organic and robotic food. They wandered around for almost forty five minutes until Ratchet finally burst out,

"I'm so hungry! Clank, I don't care. I'll eat whatever you eat! I just need some damn food!"

"As much as I appreciate the offer Ratchet, it would be ill advised. Almost all robotic food would have a lethal affect on you." Clank pointed out.

"As long as my stomach is full I'll die happy." Ratchet grumbled. Clank looked around and he spotted a rather large sign that advertised something called "The Nebulin Chateau". He wandered over to the sign and read the fine print and found the location.

"Hmm. It seems there is a restaurant that serves both organic and robotic food and it's only a few blocks in that direction." Clank told the lombax, pointing his finger down another side of the strip.

"Hot damn! Let's get on that!" Ratchet exclaimed and grabbed Clank's outstretched hand. He took off like a shot, the small robot hanging on for dear life. Ratchet ran past tourists and residents of the city muttering small and quick apologies if he bumped into them. He skidded to a stop in front of a rather large building.

A giant neon sign flashed above them, "The Nebulin Chateau". Before Clank could readjust his antennae, Ratchet yanked him into the revolving doors. The two heroes stood in awe at the scene in front of them.

A huge dining hall littered with well decorated tables were scattered around as far as the eye could see. There were floor tables and even an upper level of more dining tables. An enormous aquarium stood in the middle of the room with hundreds of beautiful and unique species swimming back and forth. Dozens of waiters in tuxedos made their way from table to table, some taking orders, others delivering gourmet styled foods. The customers were even more eloquent as most were dressed in expensive suits or extravagant dresses. And to top it all off, suspended high above the ceiling was the biggest chandelier the two had ever seen. It sparkled with a purple shine indicating it was made out of rareitanium.

Ratchet let out a loud whistle. "Swanky." He said.

"That is one way to put it." Clank agreed. Ratchet walked up to the host desk and leaned an elbow on the edge.

"Excuse me good sir but could you please book us a table for two." Ratchet called out to the host who had his back turned to them. The host, a tall silver robot wearing a rather shiny tuxedo that had lights where the bow-tie and cufflinks should be looked down at them with an unamused look. He wiggled his robotic mustache at them.

"Name?" He asked with a rather uppity tone.

"Uh, Ratchet?"

The robot's eyes faded from his standard blue glow to a dark yellow and he stayed that way for a few moments. His eyes turned back to their original color and he spoke to them again.

"I'm sorry...'sir', but my booking files have no such reservation with that name."

"Well, that's because we don't have one." Ratchet said, scratching the back of his head, a somewhat silly grin on his muzzle. The host cocked his eyebrow up in interest.

"So...you thought you could just walk in and be seated?" He asked.

"Not exactly but..."

"You thought you could just stroll in to the most expensive and renowned restaurant in the entire system, where royalty and highly established political icons wait months in advance to get a table?"

Ratchet and the robot stared at one another for a moment until Ratchet shrugged his shoulders, saying, "Yes?"

"That's what I thought. If you have not already guessed, we are full at the moment. Please try again next time." The host said, waving him off. The furry space ace narrowed his eyes and growled. "Hey! Just because we're not royalty or some sort of big wig doesn't mean you can just turn us away! There are plenty of tables open!"

"We?" The host asked. He looked beside Ratchet and noticed the small robot he had not seen at first. When he saw Clank, his expression did a complete turn around and he clasped his hands together with glee.

"Oh! You're Clank! Oh my word! Secret Agent Clank is my favorite show! It's such an honor to meet you sir!" He gushed.

"The pleasure is all mine sir." Clank responded politely.

"Please Mr. Clank, come right this way. A table just opened up." The host explained, bowing to the smaller bot. Ratchet's jaw nearly dropped to the floor.

"What the hell? You just said you were full!"

"Oh and you can bring your...cat." The host said dryly, completely ignoring the lombax. Ratchet grumbled a few curses under his breath and trailed along, his long ears flattening against the back of his head. They were lead through the dining hall and up a series of stairs until reaching a table that overlooked the main floor. Ratchet and Clank took their seats opposite of each other and the host's chest compartment opened up and pulled out two menus.

"Here you are. If you need anything Mr. Clank, don't hesitate to ask. I'll send a waiter up to take your order right away." Clank thanked him and turned to his partner who sneered as the host returned back to his post.

"Lousy walking junk heap," Ratchet hissed, "How come everyone recognizes you but I'm just some stranger? I was broadcasted all over the galaxy for the DreadZone games for crying out loud!"

"Maybe they just are not game show fans." Clank replied, chuckling. Ratchet stared at him but soon found himself returning the laughter. They looked over the menu and found that they had a rather large and expensive items list. When they read the prices for Blargian Beast Roast and Electo-Static Curry, their eyes met and seemed to read each others minds.

"Gork's House of Intergalactic Pancakes?" Ratchet asked with a dead pan expression.

"Agreed."

They dropped their menus and left their seats. Upon heading towards the stairs that lead to the lower level, Ratchet barely had time to react for suddenly a woman tripped and fell into his arms out of nowhere.

"Woah! Easy there. You don't want to break anything in this place otherwise you'll be paying them back for at least a hundred years." He joked.

"Thank you. These are new heels and...Ratchet?"

Ratchet's eyes widened to the size of Big Al's Captain Qwark collectors plates when he realized who he had caught.

At first he wasn't a hundred percent sure it was her. But he soon recognized her gold sandy colored fur much like his own. Those steel blue eyes that he had not gazed into for almost five years. Her hair was down, a rarity for her as she always preferred the pony tail but she still looked amazing. A silky red dress covered her athletic and slim frame from the top of her chest which showed just the tiniest hint of cleavage(she was always so shy when it came to that), right down the top of her ankles, a large slit in the side showing off a sleek and long leg. There was no mistake.

"Angela?" He asked dumbfounded. The other lombax pushed her self out of his arms and fixed a few bangs that had fallen into her eyes.

"Yeah. It's me." She replied awkwardly.

The two stood there in silence, staring at one another, trying to find the words that would make this less uncomfortable. Clank looked between the two and decided that maybe he should say something.

"It is good to see you Ms. Cross. It has been a long time."

Angela snapped out of her trance with Ratchet and smiled sweetly at the robot. "Hi Clank. It's good to see you too. Still letting bolt brains here tag along with you?" She said giving Ratchet a small frown. He didn't notice as he was still too struck at the sight of his ex. She gave him an odd look and looked back to Clank.

"Did he get brain damage or something? Like, more than he already had?"

Ratchet shook his head and gave her a large smile. "Angela...wow...it's great to see you." He mumbled. Angela let out a sigh and nodded, giving him a forced smile.

"Nice to see you too Ratchet. You...got taller." She said. It took her a while to actually notice it but Ratchet had indeed increased in height since last she saw him. He was practically at eye level with her now.

"Heh, yeah. The interplanetary hero business seemed to have stretched me out." He said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"You look...amazing by the way." He gushed out, cheeks turning red under his fur. Angela rolled her eyes and gave another forced smile.

"Thank you. I see that even in an establishment as classy as this you still insist on dressing like a Kerchuian grease monkey."

Ratchet looked down and saw that she was referring to his attire which was smudge with a few oil stains, from his pants up to his orange and green garage shirt. There were even a few smudges on his hands and up his arms. He grinned sheepishly and waved it off.

"Ah you know me. Never was one for the fancy stuff."

"I know Ratchet. Believe me I know."

Again the two stood in silence. Angela looking uncomfortable and Ratchet looking like he had just discovered a weapon more powerful than the R.Y.N.O. V.

"Well it was...nice seeing you two but I really should get going." She said in an impatient tone and walked passed them. Ratchet sped in front of Angela to block her path.

"Wait! It's been forever Angela! Sit down and we'll catch up. Order something. Clank said he would cover the bill."

"What?"

"See! Come on Angela." Ratchet pleaded giving her a set of puppy dog eyes. The female lombax glared at him and gently shoved him aside. "I stopped falling for that a long time ago Ratchet." With that, she made her way down the stairs and disappeared around the corner.

"It would appear that she is still mad at you." Clank stated.

"You think?" Ratchet said sarcastically, his ears lowering slightly. Clank saw the change in his friend's demeanor and felt a pang of sympathy. He more than anyone knew the history the two had.

"Come Ratchet," He said, "I would like to see if you can break your pancake record of fifteen."

"Yeah, okay pal." Ratchet said, sounding despondent. "You know it would have been eighteen if I hadn't puked."

"I know."

Clank and Ratchet made their way down the stairs and headed towards the exit. As the two were crossing a few tables on the main floor, Ratchet had another stranger bump into him.

"Oh sorry! Didn't see you there." The stranger apologized. He was a rather tall markazian wearing one of those suits that you see CEO's or board chairman's wearing. It was a navy blue color with a white dress shirt underneath and a red tie. There wasn't a wrinkle to be seen. His jet black hair was slicked back and pair of tinted eye glasses rested upon the bridge of his nose. He held a cell phone in his right hand which seemed to be the reason as to why he collided with the lombax.

"No worries. Wouldn't be the first time today." Ratchet said with the wave of his hand. The markazian turned to leave but did a double take at Ratchet.

"Wait...your Ratchet the lombax!" He exclaimed with excitement. Ratchet was taken back as there were few times in his life that someone would actually recognize him. The purple skinned humanoid grabbed his hand and shook it firmly.

"I'm a big fan of yours! I saw all of your fights on DreadZone."

Ratchet snapped out of his shock and returned the shake saying, "Uh, thanks! I always like to meet a fan."

"Wow this is pretty amazing. Hey! You have to meet my girlfriend! She would absolutely die!" The markazian pleaded.

"Sure why not?" Ratchet agreed, giving Clank an excited smile. The little robot merely shrugged and let the other alien drag them through the dining floor. They zigged and zagged pass tables, some of the customers recognizing who they were, others turning their noses(or smelling sensors) up in the air at such low class civilians. Finally they came to a table where they were introduced to the markazians date.

"Ratchet and Clank I'd like you to meet my girlfriend..." He started but was cut off by Ratchet who nearly shouted out the name at the top of his lungs.

"Angela?"

Angela, who sat at the end of the candle lit table for two gave a confused look between her former flame and her current one. The markazian made a surprised face and looked to her.

"He knows you?" He asked.

"Uh...yes Ethan. Ratchet is an old...friend of mine." She replied uneasily. Ratchet just stared, his jaw hanging open. Ethan looked to her than back to him.

"Does he have brain damage or something?" He asked Clank. Ratchet shook his head and pointed a finger at her. "You're dating him?" He asked bewilderingly.

"Yes Ratchet. This is my boyfriend Ethan." She said referring to the markazian. Clank peered up at him and put a finger on his mouth plate.

"Would that be Ethan Drokks of Drokks Inc?" He asked curiously. The suited humanoid chuckled and fixed his glasses. "The very same my little friend. It's good to know that even the galaxy's greatest heroes know who I am."

"I recognized you from the picture I saw in the Polaris Print last week. You made a very generous donation to Stygia when their defense shield needed dire repairs."

"Ah that was nothing. Plus I do a lot of business there so I got to make sure they're safe right?" Ethan said with a laugh.

Ratchet ignored him and continued to stare at Angela in disbelief who cleared her throat to get her boyfriend's attention. "I think Ratchet and Clank were on their way out honey so we shouldn't get in their way."

"Are you kidding? These guys are gonna join us!" Ethan announced excitedly.

"But Ethan..."

"Take a seat guys! It'll be all on me!" He said ignoring her. Angela frowned and sank a little in her seat. Ratchet noticed and frowned himself.

"That is very kind of you Mr. Drokks but we would not want to disrupt your dinner with Ms. Cross." Clank interjected. Angela gave Clank a grateful smile. But it soon dissipated as Ethan waved the comment off.

"Nonsense! Angie doesn't mind! Why I'm sure she's ecstatic she gets to catch up with an old friend! How come you never told me you knew them Angie?" He said picking up Clank and dropping him in a seat he brought over from another table. Ratchet sat down as well and saw her wince at the sound of her pet name.

She always hated pet names.

Ethan didn't wait for her to respond as he started to gush again over the two. "What was it like when you were fighting Chainblade? What's Captain Qwark really like? Do you have a license for all those guns?"

Ratchet's tail flickered in annoyance. He didn't mind someone asking questions but the way he just waved off Angela really hit a nerve for him. He was about to stand up and 'insist' that he and Clank take their leave but he was interrupted by a high pitch ringing noise. Ethan looked down at his pocket and pulled out his cell phone.

"Oh, sorry fellas but I really need to take this."

"You said no calls tonight." Angela said sternly.

"This is really important Angie, it'll only take a sec. You order and Ratchet can regal you with his most recent adventure."

"Ethan..." She started but the markazian was already leaving the table, cell in one hand and his thin purple tail trailing behind him. Once he was gone, Angela shook her head, sighing loudly. She rubbed her shoulder in embarrassment and ire. She noticed Ratchet staring at her with sympathetic eyes.

"You can go now guys. You don't have to entertain him." She mumbled, fixing her hair.

"You can't be serious about that guy." Ratchet responded. Angela rolled her eyes at yet another man ignoring her input tonight. "Go Ratchet." She said pointing to the exit.

"Come on Angela," He said leaning forward in his chair, "Be honest with me here. How can you put up with that?"

"I'm very happy with Ethan Ratchet." She defended. "Who are you to judge him?"

"Really? You hate pet names Angela. You never would have put up with me waving you off like that otherwise you would have kicked my head in. And what's with your hair?"

"What's wrong with my hair?"

"You always wear it in a pony tail. You hate having the hair in your eyes because you fall around enough without it making things worse. He wanted you to wear it down didn't he?" Ratchet wanted to know.

"No..." She answered, her eyes looking away from him making it clear that he was correct in his assumption. "This guy doesn't even know you Angela." Ratchet finished, crossing his arms across his chest.

"And you think you do?" She hissed.

"I knew you well enough to never treat a woman as beautiful, smart, warm, kind and special as you like that. I wouldn't have planned a romantic dinner at the most expensive restaurant in the Polaris Galaxy and yak away to complete strangers or piss off on my cell phone. There would have been nothing too important to take my attention away from you."

Angela was surprised when she felt the heat rush to her cheeks. Ratchet always did have a way with words when he really tried. She cleared her throat and gave him a stern look once the heat had faded away.

"So you think you're better than Ethan?" She asked slowly.

"Please, a half blind Tyhrranoid with Irritable Bowel Syndrome is better than Ethan." He said with a huff, leaning back in his chair.

"Like you're any better." Angela practically whispered.

"What?"

"Nothing. Just go."

"No. What were you insinuating?" Ratchet demanded. "Ratchet, I think we have overstayed our welcome." Clank pitched in, knowing where this was going.

"You really want to know Mr. Big Hero?" Angela growled, anger rising in her blood. "Yeah, I do. " Ratchet growled back.

"Ethan may not be perfect but at least I know he's not just going to drop me like a bad habit and mess around with other girls in other systems."

Ratchet was silent as the words left her mouth, his eyes no longer narrowed and his shoulders becoming stiff. Clank sighed inwardly as he remained silent, Angela continuing.

"Tell me Ratchet, how's Ms. Phyronix doing? Or is it Hydro Girl? Or the Apogee girl? Or did you all leave them feeling as stupid as I did and move on to your next conquest?" Angela spat, trying to keep her voice down but finding it difficult.

Ratchet's shoulders sagged and his ears almost dropped past the back of his head. Angela almost regretted saying what she did as she could see how it affected the other lombax. But she was still so mad that she didn't care.

"Ethan has some issues that yes, I don't much care for but he's been good to me. I trust him and that's more than I can say about you." She finished quietly.

Ratchet said nothing. The three individuals were silent as the sounds of the restaurant echoed around them. Ratchet opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. He stood up out of his chair and looked to Clank with sad eyes.

"Let's go Clank. I'm sorry we bothered you." He said, almost a whisper to Angela. With that he turned around and left. Clank gave Angela an apologetic look and followed his partner.

Angela watched them leave and suddenly had a feeling of guilt wash over her. She had been pretty harsh on him. But she shook her head and straightened out a crease in her dress.

"_Don't feel sorry for him. He left you and went and screwed around with other girls. You don't owe him a shred of sympathy."_ She thought. But as true as she felt that was, there was a small part of her that was happy to see him after all these years. Despite the fact that Ratchet didn't do her any favors at the end of their relationship, he was by no means a bad boyfriend. In fact, Angela thought that they were going to be together for a long time.

But that was obviously not to be.

Angela leaned her elbows on the table and watched the flame from the candle flicker and burn the wax as she waited for Ethan to return from his call.

* * *

_A/N: Chapter 2 next!_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Chapter 2!_

* * *

The moon hung high over the Veldin sky, thousands of the Solona Galaxies stars joining it, forming dozens of constellations. A few Horny Toads croaked a mating call in the night while the planet's denizens slept soundly.

Almost all of them.

Ratchet lay in his bed staring up at the ceiling. He was exhausted. He and Clank had been working on the Sky Ripper non stop for the last few days. There had been a few...accidents here and there that impeded progress but nothing a few bandages and a shot of the Vullard's finest whiskey wouldn't fix. But as tired as Ratchet was, sleep seemed to refuse to come to him. He turned on his side and read the clock on his messy dresser. The bright red numbers read two in the morning. Sighing, the lombax turned back to his back, staring at the ceiling once more.

The events at the Nebulian Chateau kept replaying in his head like a broken holo-film. Angela tripping and falling into his arms. Glaring at him with resentful eyes. Seeing her with that tool Ethan. Her sweet features falling as he ran off with his cell phone.

Ratchet clenched his hand into a fist without even realizing it. What the hell was wrong with that guy? He had a perfect knock out in Angela and he cared more about some business transaction. Ratchet never took for granted the time he spent with her. Even if she considered him to be a grade-A dickhead.

He almost winced as he could hear her harsh words in his head as if she was there.

Angela had every right to be mad at him for what he did. He certainly didn't make matters better by getting caught up in a romance with Sasha and others. But Ratchet had his reasons to make the decision he made with Angela.

It was one of the hardest he had ever made.

Ratchet turned his head and stared at the empty space on his bed. A space that was once occupied by the very person who haunted his thoughts. He gently roamed his hand over the space, his mind wandering to a few years ago.

_Ratchet sighed heavily as he stepped out of his Star Explorer and dropped down to the surface, the dirt and sand of Veldin rising up into the night from under his feet._

_He stretched his neck until a satisfying pop was heard and stared up at the sky above him. Millions of stars littered the sky and Ratchet could only stare, his eyes slowly traveling to each one. The lombax found himself doing this often it seemed. Perhaps because with the galaxy in a current state of peace there was little else to do._

_At least for a trigger happy lombax._

_Scratching the back of his head, Ratchet marched up to his garage, trying to loosen the tie that occupied his neck._

"_Damn thing feels like a noose." He thought, fidgeting with it. Unfortunately, he only made it worse, causing a large knot to bundle up under his chin. Ratchet kicked a nearby rock in frustration remembering why he hated dressing up. The hero of Bogon opened up the door to the garage, flicking on a nearby switch a he did. The room came alive with light, revealing an old junked up Asteroid Hopper H-26 that Ratchet had been working on in his spare time. _

_He gave it a nonchalant glance and continued towards the door that led into the actual house. Upon opening the door, Ratchet found that the lights were on albeit dimmed but on none the less. He frowned slightly as he couldn't recall leaving the lights on and Clank was out shooting another movie. It was then that he smelled a wonderfully delicious aroma wafting through the air and he found himself almost drifting towards the kitchen. But not before grabbing his Omni-Wrench that was leaning near the door._

_Ratchet has made some pretty weird enemies. He wouldn't be surprised if some assassin was waiting for him and decided to make himself dinner._

_The lombax readied himself against the wall just before the entrance to the kitchen and took a few deep breaths. On the last one, he jumped out with his wrench raised to confront who or what was waiting for him._

"_About time you got home."_

_Ratchet let his raised arm drop down as well as his jaw. Angela smiled at him, giving whatever heavenly smelling concoction she had made another swirl with the ladle. Ratchet's eyes traveled from her head to her toes much like he was doing earlier with the stars. Angela was wearing very little. She had her hair in a ponytail, like always and was simply wearing and tight black tank top and even tighter pair of shorts that rode up higher than Ratchet has ever seen._

_Angela noticed his goofy expression and blushed hard under her fur. It was rare for her to wear anything so bold and Ratchet knew it._

_Angela walked over to him and leaned down to kiss him on the nose. "Better close that mouth Ratchet. Don't want you filling up on flies."_

_Ratchet shook his head and gave her a goofy smile._

"_Sorry. It's just… you look so great."_

_Angela blushed again and headed back to her cooking, Ratchet watching the way her hips swayed back and forth. He set his wrench down on the table and snuck up behind her, trying to get a peek at what she was cooking._

"_You know," He started, looking at the pot she was working on, "You could have just told me you were coming over. I was ready to crack your skull open."_

"_Sorry. I just wanted to surprise you. I know you don't like those media functions." Angela responded. She noticed the bundle of material bunched up under the smaller lombax's chin. She laughed and tugged on it._

"_Still can't get the hang of this huh?"_

"_Yeah, yeah. Just get me the scissors." He said. Angela laughed again and returned to her cooking. Ratchet watched her give it a couple more stirs and then carefully pour it into a bowl. He took off his dress jacket and cut through his tie with a kitchen knife as she laid it in front of him then poured a bowl for herself. Ratchet smiled as he saw that she had made him Pool Shark Fin Stew. Angela took up the chair next to him, catching his smile._

"_What?" She asked with giggle. _

"_You didn't have to do this for me."_

"_I know. I wanted to."_

_Ratchet continued to smile then leaned over, softly kissing her on the lips. Angela, again, felt her cheeks burn and returned the kiss. She felt Ratchet's tongue brush past her lips and teeth, rubbing gently against her own. Angela pulled away giving him a sly grin._

"_Easy big boy. Finish your dinner before you start on dessert." She cooed, tracing a finger underneath his chin. Ratchet chuckled and started on his meal._

_The two lombaxes enjoyed their meals, chatting about their day. Ratchet helped Angela clean up afterwards and the two plopped down on his couch to watch whatever holo-shows were on. Angela sat up, leaning one arm on the rest, cheek in hand. Ratchet lay sprawled out, his head resting in her lap. _

_After about an hour and a half of re runs of "Galaxies Greatest Groin Kicks", Ratchet stretched out his limbs, staring into the eyes of the taller lombax. She smiled down at him brushing a thumb over his bottom lip. He sat up, pulling her into another kiss. Angela returned it fully this time, stroking one of his long ears. After what seemed like forever, she pushed him back, a wicked grin on her face and stood up. Never breaking eye contact, she made her around the couch and down the dark hall, her body being engulfed by the darkness._

_Ratchet sat on the couch waiting for her to say or do something but was greeted with nothing. _

"_Angela?" He called out. His response came flying out of the darkness and hit him in the face. Shaking it off his head, he picked it up discovering it was a pair of very familiar shorts._

_A giant smile exploded on his face as he jumped over the couch, shedding his shirt and pants in the process._

Ratchet groaned as he rolled over, not wanting to stare at the spot anymore. He closed his eyes but Angela's face immediately appeared causing them to open. Ratchet sat up and let his head smack against the headboard in frustration.

"Goddamnit Angela," He whispered to himself, "I wish I didn't have to make that choice…"

In a different sector of the Universe, on the snowy tundra of Greblin, someone else was also having a rough night.

Angela sat on her couch, wrapped up in a blanket, sipping some hot coco and watching an old holo-film about vampires or something. She hadn't really been paying attention to be honest. Her mind was too wired and full of memories to really care.

Plus horror films were always better to watch with Ratchet.

Angela frowned as she set down her mug on the table in front of her. It was ridiculous that she was still thinking about him. Their uncomfortable reunion had happened almost a week ago. Not only has it been eating away in the back of her head like an Oozla Brain Slug but it didn't help things with her and Ethan.

Angela sighed and rubbed her eyes in frustration. Despite the irritation and anger she felt that night towards Ratchet, she couldn't deny the fact that he was right.

When Ethan returned from his phone call almost twenty minutes later, Angela was practically fuming, half over the appearance of her ex and half over the thoughtless attitude of her current boyfriend. They ate their meals in silence, Angela refusing to participate in any conversation he tried to start. When they got home, the lombax chewed him out so loud that she was sure that the entire galaxy heard her. Months of pent up frustration with the markazian came spilling out.

"_You're so full of shit Ethan!"_

"_It was an important call Angela! What the hell has gotten into you? You know how my work is!"_

"_That's the problem Ethan! That's always been the problem! You care more about making money than you do about me!"_

"_Really Angela? Is that why I buy you all this stuff? All this jewelry?"_

"_I don't care about that! I never did! All I wanted was you!"_

"_When has this ever been about-"_

_Bzzz. Bzzz. Bzzz._

"_Don't you dare pick up that phone Ethan."_

"_This is Maurice Killrog. He's the biggest client I've ever had."_

_Bzzz. Bzzz. Bzzz._

"_You answer that phone and I won't be here when you hang up. Ever again."_

_Bzzz. Bzzz. Bzzz._

"_Ethan…"_

_Bzzz. Bzzz. Bzzz._

"_This is Ethan. Yes Mr. Killrog, I had the files faxed over."_

Angela rubbed her eyes as she didn't want any tears to fall. They would be a waste. But it hurt. It hurt that she was nothing more to him than a warm body to waste time with while he waited for his phone calls.

It hurt that Ratchet was right.

Angela stood up off of the couch; blanket still wrapped around her, the film still on in the background and made her way to her bedroom. She flopped down on her bed, her sheets soft and warm but the genetics researcher shook. The nights on Greblin were always colder than the days and even in her heated house, the bitter cold found its way in.

Especially when she lost him.

Angela shut her eyes tightly, not wanting old memories to resurface but it was futile. The darkness she had forced into her head had begun to brighten into a night long ago. One that someone like Ethan could never understand.

_Angela sat up from bed as she could hear her door bell go off._

_Groggily, she looked at her clock and saw that it was almost two in the morning. Brushing her hair out of her eyes, she pulled herself out of bed wondering who in the universe would be here at this hour. Angela sluggishly walked over to the door and turned on the peep-holo, her eyebrows rising in surprise._

"_Ratchet?" She mumbled as the door slid open. The smaller lombax gave her a sheepish grin, rubbing his shoulders as the howling winds cut through the darkened tundra._

"_Hey Angela. Sorry if I woke you up."_

"_What are you doing here?" She yawned._

"_Can I come in please? Before my tail gets frostbite?"_

"_Oh! Yes, please." Angela muttered embarrassed. She stepped aside to let him in, Ratchet practically running in as fast as he could._

"_Sorry Ratchet. I forget you're not as use to the cold as me." Angela chuckled. Ratchet shared her laughter, shedding his coat on the nearby sofa. "It's okay. Sometimes I forget that I can't go everywhere shirtless like I do on Veldin."_

"_Um…I'm sorry I'm not more…presentable." Angela said, referring to her pajama bottoms and baby blue tank top. Not to mention her hair was all over the place, her hand trying to smother it down. Ratchet smiled softly at her and shook his head._

"_You look fantastic."_

_Angela blushed and leaned against the wall, meeting his strong eyes with her own. "Well Romeo," She began, "As much as I enjoy you coming over in the middle of the night to compliment me, that doesn't explain why you are here…not that I'm complaining."_

"_I just wanted to make sure that you were okay."_

"_Okay? What are…oh Ratchet…" She sighed in realization. She walked up to him and leaned down, hugging him close, his arms wrapping around her body._

"_You didn't have to come all the way over here for that." She said, her voice muffled in his fur._

"_I couldn't sleep knowing how upset you were." Ratchet answered, taking a small inhale of her scent. Angela pushed away and brought him into a deep kiss which Ratchet returned, his body no longer worried about the cold. Angela pulled away again and grabbed his hand, leading him to her bedroom. _

_She pulled him down onto her mattress and Ratchet pulled the sheets over them, Angela then cuddling up to him, nuzzling the crook of his neck. Ratchet wrapped an arm around her shoulder, his thumb gingerly stroking her shoulder._

"_It'll be okay. They can't link you to anything. It will trace back to Qwark and then it'll disappear after that knowing him." Ratchet told her._

"_I know. But it's so damn insulting." Angela replied quietly. "I did everything in my power to keep the Protopets from being distributed after I found out the problems they had. I even helped you stop them but somehow they still want to consider me an accessory to that empty headed dufus."_

"_I know Angela. It isn't fair. But it'll be okay. I promise."_

"_What if you're wrong?_

"_Then I'll be with you the entire step of the way."_

_Angela closed her eyes and pressed herself tighter to him. Ratchet moved his hand up to softly stroke her hair._

"_You have no idea how much that means to me…how much you mean to me." She whispered. Ratchet said nothing. He just squeezed her tighter and kissed her forehead. Angela felt herself drifting out of consciousness, the steady breathing of Ratchet lulling her to sleep._

Angela sat up feeling just as bad as she did a few minutes ago. But this time she wasn't feeling sad or lonely.

She was furious.

"After all these damn years…" She hissed, her fingers curling into a fist. It wasn't fair. She was happy, she was content or at least that's what she pretended to be. But most of all, she didn't have to put up with these memories.

Angela changed out of her bed wear and into a simple pair of shorts and a zip up hoodie, grabbing her keys of the dresser. Stomping over to her garage entrance, she ripped the door open and the room lit up, illuminating her ship. She hit a button on her keys which caused the side door to slide open to which she jumped in before it had even completed.

Angela punched some coordinates into her navigation system and gripped her steering controls tightly.

She needed to get to Veldin and fast.

_A/N: Chapter 3 up soon!_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Final Chapter!_

* * *

"Just a little tighter Ratchet."

"Easy for you to say Clank," Ratchet groaned as he yanked harder on his Omniwrench, "I'm the one doing all the tightening."

With another heave of his wrench, the satisfying click of the bolt settling into place was heard. Ratchet wiped the sweat from his forehead and looked down approvingly at the almost complete Sky Ripper.

"Excellent work. Just a few more modifications and we will be ready to test it." Clank announced, inspecting the thrusters. Ratchet ran his hand along the frame lovingly and sighed.

"I can't wait to see people's faces when we jump the gorge in this bad boy."

"Indeed. It will be quite the spectacle." Clank agreed. Ratchet stretched his tired limbs and stared at the setting of Veldin's sun. He slightly frowned looking into the red orb that was slowly disappearing. It had been a long day and it didn't help matters with everything that had been going on in his head lately. The lombax sat down on the sandy surface, taking his sweat soaked shirt off and tossing it aside without much care. He opened a jug of water from a nearby cooler and dunked it on his head after removing his cap. He took a few swigs of the cool liquid and proceeded to stare off into the distance.

Clank had been watching him the entire time and it was no secret to the little robot about what was on his partner's mind.

He had seen Ratchet and his moods and was often careful about how he should approach them. Ratchet wasn't the type to sit around and mope but he never did a good job of hiding his emotions. Clank slowly made his way over to his friend and sat down beside him in the sand and dirt.

Ratchet didn't seem to notice as he continued to stare out into the horizon, water dripping off his ears and muzzle.

"Ratchet?" The robot asked, his green eyes searching for Ratchet's emerald ones. The metallic voice caused Ratchet to snap out of his stupor and look down at Clank.

"Yeah pal?"

"Is everything alright? You have seemed very distracted for the past few days."

"I'm fine Clank. Just tired is all." Ratchet said with a weak smile. It wasn't a total lie. He had not slept much lately.

"You are certain it has nothing to do with what happened at the restaurant?"

Ratchet's smile faded and he looked back out to the setting sun. Clank was always good at seeing through his lies. He leaned back on his elbows, letting out a labored sigh.

"I just…can't believe that Angela would date a guy like that, you know? If I had ever pulled that kind of crap with her, she would have tied my tail in a knot and hung me over a pit of ravenous Zyphoids."

"Ratchet," Clank began, "I know how much Angela meant to you in the past and it is clear you still harbor some feeling for her. Are you sure that your questioning of her romantic pursuits are not just a reaction of jealousy?"

Ratchet sneered at the robot's question and waved it off with his hand. "This has nothing to do with jealousy. That guy is a prick, plain and simple. Angela deserves better. She should be with someone who treats her right! Someone who cares about her! Someone like…like…"

"Like you?" Clank finished for him. Ratchet gave him a stern glare but it softened as he knew that was exactly what he was thinking.

"Oh boy…" He mumbled to himself, shaking his head. Clank sighed at the sight of his best friend so downtrodden and disheartened. He placed his tiny metal hand on the lombax's shoulder in a gesture of comfort.

"While I do not proclaim to be an expert in the field of organic relationships Ratchet, I feel that I must ask you this; have you considered telling Angela why you left?"

Ratchet lifted his head to gaze at the setting sun once more.

It was a fair question. It was one that Ratchet had asked himself over a million times. There were times, specifically in the last few days, where he had her number on his holo-phone waiting to be dialed. He could never do it though. There was too much shame and to be honest, he didn't think that she would believe him anyway.

"Look Clank," He sighed, "I know you understand why I did what I did but…I don't think that Angela will."

"How can you be certain?"

"When you share a bed with someone for a long time, you tend to get to know them pretty well. Angela's the smartest girl I've ever known. A girl that smart knows to distrust anything a piece of crap like me would say…"

"You are being too hard on yourself Ratchet." Clank said, standing up. "We have traveled the universe together for a long time and if there is one thing I have learned, it is that there is no such thing as a perfect being, organic or machine. Mistakes will be made by all."

Ratchet didn't say anything but Clank continued.

"Perhaps you made a mistake in the strategy of dealing with Angela. But you did what you thought in your heart what was best for her. That is not something I believe you should blame yourself for. You are a good person Ratchet and I trust one day Angela will remember that."

Ratchet remained silent as he stared at his feet but brought his gaze up to meet his friend's.

"Thanks pal. It's nice to know maybe I'm not a total screw up." He said with a small smile. It dissipated quickly however as he watched a small breeze pick up some dust and sand, twirling it through the air in a hypnotizing dance.

"Clank." He said, eyes transfixed on the horizon. "Yes Ratchet?" The little robot responded, looking up to the lombax.

"I miss her."

Clank said nothing. What could he say? His processors were full of sympathy for him but he knew it would be of little comfort to Ratchet. He could only pat him gently on the back and stare out into the Veldin landscape as well.

Ratchet let out a sigh and stood up, brushing the dust off his pants and jerked a thumb over to the Sky Ripper.

"C'mon Clank. Let's get this thing back into the garage before nightfall. I'm not doing us any good by sitting around moping." He said.

"As you wish Ratchet. You will be alright, yes?"

"I'll be fine buddy. I'm not one for feeling sorry for myself for too long. Besides, it's not like thinking about her will magically make her fall out of the sky and into my lap, right?"

As soon as Ratchet finished his sentence, his ears twitched at a small roaring sound in the distance. It started to become louder and he turned his head around to see a small object in the sky coming towards the planet's surface. Ratchet squinted and could faintly make out the outline of a ship.

"You expecting any visitors Clank? TV producers or what not?" He asked. "Not to my knowledge." Clank mused as he too watched as the ship continued its decent.

The closer it drifted towards the surface the more details they could make out. Clank's optical sensors zoomed in on the craft and noticed some very familiar markings. The entire structure of the ship seemed to be lined with some sort of hosing that flowed from the cockpit all the way to the back of the thrusters. He recognized the hosing as thermal out ports that were used for keeping the ship warm on icy planets. Clank was confused as to why a ship like that would be on Veldin. A ship like that would be found on...

"Oh my." Clank muttered to himself as the realization hit him. He looked over to Ratchet who had walked a little further to get a better look. Clank tapped his fingers together awkwardly and contemplated telling the lombax what he knew or not. But seeing as the answer was already on its way, it seemed there was very little difference either way.

"Er, Ratchet?"

"Yeah?" Ratchet answered, hand over his eyes to try and make out the now closer spacecraft with the setting sun in the distance.

"If I tell you something do you, do you promise not to overreact?" Clank asked him. Ratchet frowned and looked down suspiciously to his companion. "What's going on Clank?"

"Well...from what I can gather, that ship looks like it could possibly hail from..." He paused.

"From?"

"Greblin."

Ratchet stared at Clank for almost a minute in complete silence. Clank raised his hand to say something but found that he was staring at nothing. He turned his head to see Ratchet stumble and trip over his own tail as he raced towards the now landing ship.

Ratchet picked up his pace as he saw the ship send up a small storm of debris and dust as it touched down. He couldn't believe she was here. She had come to see him. Maybe she realized what a douche that markazian was. Maybe Clank was right.

Maybe she did remember.

He could feel his legs pick up speed as the rush of seeing her beautiful face gave him a burst of adrenaline. The cockpit door opened. His heart was pounding in his ears and it had nothing to do with the running. Ratchet saw Angela stand up and jump down onto Veldin's surface.

It was like a dream sequence in slow motion.

Her ponytail and a few loosed strands of hair waved in the wind as she looked around, her beauty and alluring figure outlined by the sunset. She turned and caught his eyes and Ratchet could feel a large grin spread across his muzzle. Angela looked so amazing, so radiant, so…angry?

Ratchet felt his smile fade and his steps start to slow. Angela's face was twisted into a look of pure hate and malice and she started towards him. Fast.

Ratchet felt his legs suddenly start back tracking and found himself running in the opposite direction. He could hear Angela's footsteps pounding into the sand and her voice carrying across the air to his ears.

"Ratchet!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. Ratchet forgot how much of temper she could have.

"I'm going to rip off your tail and hang you by it!"

Oh how he forgot.

Ratchet blew past Clank who watched as the female lombax bolted after him, the anger practically emanating off her into a physical mist. He tried to say something but his gentle voice was drowned out by words of malicious intent.

"Goddamnit Ratchet!" Angela screamed as she slipped in the dirt, Ratchet suddenly turning direction to avoid her grasp.

"What! What did I do!" He yelled back confused and frightened. He hopped over the Sky Ripper and Angela came to a stop on the other side. Both lombaxes shifted from one foot to the other trying to anticipate or trick the other into going a certain direction. Angela snarled at him and raked her claws over the Sky Ripper's chrome finish. Ratchet winced at the marks they left in his prized machine.

"You had to ruin everything, didn't you!" She shouted.

"Ruin what! I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Everything was fine until you came along!" The enraged female told him, leaning over and taking a swipe. "I was happy! I was content! You couldn't let me have that, could you!"

Ratchet ducked out of reach from her reach and fell over his own feet in the process. Angela jumped the Sky Ripper and dove into the sand after him but ended up crashing on her chest as he scrambled out of the way just in time. It was of little matter as she was immediately back on her feet chasing after him again. Ratchet ran towards his garage, his brain trying to figure out some sort of escape plan or, in more dire urgencies, a weapon to protect himself from what he could only describe as a possible raging tornado of estrogen and menstruation.

Angela was gaining on him but saw Clank jump in the way of her path, holding out his hands.

"Please Ms. Cross, if you just calm down, we can-"

_PUNT!_

Clank didn't get to finish his plea as Angela, lost in a haze of her anger, threw a hard kick at the robot and sent him flying into the air like a metal football. He landed a few yards away with a solid 'thunk!' and a small cloud of dust rising out into the sky. She paused for a moment when she realized what she did and shouted out,

"Oh! Sorry Clank!"

Her concern for the little A.I. unit was soon forgotten however when her ire returned back to Ratchet who had reached the garage. She sprinted after him, picking up his Omniwrench that lay in the sand. Angela sped up and came to the garage to find Ratchet desperately looking around for something. She raised her arm to strike him but paused when she suddenly noticed something.

She was so lost in the drunkenness of her anger that she didn't even notice the alluring physical changes in the male lombax.

Ratchet stood there in a panic, his face lined with confusion as she stared at him. Angela's eyes roamed his body, her blue irises drinking up the athletic physique he possessed. She had always known him to be slender and rather skinny. Now, he sported hard definition all over his arms, chest and abdomen, looking bigger than he ever did before. A physique that was most likely carved by saving the universe multiple times. Ratchet noticed her eyes wandering all over him and he timidly shrugged his shoulders.

"Uh, like what you see?"

Angela snapped out of her trance and snarled, the wrench coming down at him. Ratchet rolled out of the way as it slammed into his work bench. She recoiled and took another swing and he ducked that one just in time. Seeing a spare piece of scrap metal on the floor, he picked it up and held it in front of him as Angela threw swing after swing against it, the loud crashing sound echoing out into the landscape.

"Why did you have to be at that stupid restaurant! Why couldn't you have just left!" She screeched, her voice starting to shake along with the rest of her body.

"What are you talking about Angela!"

"You were right you asshole! You were right about everything!" Her voice exploding all around the room along with the crashing of metal against metal. Ratchet could feel his arms growing numb with each strike and shake of the metal.

"I chose not to see what was in front of me! I knew Ethan was nothing more than a walking suit and cellphone! I knew I deserved better but it made me forget about you and that was all I ever wanted!"

She threw one last strike against Ratchet's improvised shield and she dropped the wrench, ragged and deep breaths shaking her body. Ratchet dropped the scrap metal and looked at her with utter confusion and shock. She let her face fall into her hands and sniffed loudly, tears threatening to fall.

"It's all I ever wanted…" She sighed softly. "To forget about you. Forget about us. Forget how much I missed you…"

Ratchet's look softened as he stood up. He reached a hand out to touch her but decided against it. She looked back up at him, her eyes shining and full of sadness.

"But you couldn't let me have that could you?" She whispered, a tear sliding down her cheek, the tan fur becoming darker in the streak. Ratchet opened his mouth to speak but found his mouth to be dry. A wave of guilt and shame starting to well up inside him at the sound of her words and the sight of her tears. Angela let out an exhausted sigh and walked out of the garage. Ratchet stood where he was, watching her walk out into the last rays of light from the sun and sit down in the dust.

Clank appeared from around the opening of the garage, brushing off the dirt from his chest plate.

"It would be assumed that this is not what you meant by her falling out of the sky?" He asked, fixing the bend in his antennae. Ratchet said nothing as he stared at the lombax in the distance that he had hurt so long ago.

The lombax that he was still hurting.

Clank looked up to see the remorseful and despondent look on his friend's face. He looked to Angela sitting in the foreground of the Veldin sun's dying rays. He gently placed a hand on Ratchet's leg, causing him to look down.

"I think it is time you tell her Ratchet." He said with sympathy and encouragement. Ratchet looked back up to her figure in the distance and sighed. He started to walk off towards her, leaving Clank to wish him a silent bought of luck.

Ratchet approached her and with every step he wondered how he was going to do this. She was already mad and hurt beyond what he imagined. He had no idea that after all this time she was still hurting that badly from what he had done. It made him feel sick. He was a little less than a few feet away from her, her sobs reaching his ears and making him cringe. He didn't want this for her. She didn't deserve those tears. She deserved the truth.

He just wished he had realized that sooner.

Ratchet came to a stop beside her and hesitated in speaking. She wiped away her tears and turned her head away from him, resting her chin on her knees that were pulled up to her chest.

"Angela…I'm sorry." He finally said. She scoffed a broken laugh and shook her head. Ratchet ran a hand through his head fur and looked out towards the last sliver of sunlight that disappeared over the horizon.

"I'm going to tell you something I should have told you a long time ago." He said softly. Whether or not she was listening, he had no idea but continued.

"Leaving you was the hardest thing I ever had to do. I didn't want to but…I thought it was what was best."

"Best? Leaving me without so much as a word? You thought that was best?" She replied, looking at him in disbelief and irritation.

"Yes. I did it to protect you."

"Oh don't give me that Ratchet…"

"It's true." He said sternly, a bit of aggravation building up inside him. "I was hurting too, okay? I…I loved you." He whispered. Angela remained silent but the words made her ears twitch.

"It was because I loved you that I left. I couldn't stand to see you get hurt."

"What are you talking about Ratchet?" Angela asked, confusion now gripping her.

"I knew how lucky I was to have you," He said, "I knew how much you cared for me. You were the most important thing in the galaxy to me. But me and Clank…we stand for what's right in the universe. We know if our help is needed, we'll be there. And…I couldn't let that hurt you."

Angela scrunched her brow at him and stood up. Her face has softened and her tears had stopped. She wrapped her arms around herself and asked, "What do you mean? Ratchet, stop this and just tell me."

Ratchet studied her face for a moment before sighing and looking away from her.

"I couldn't stand the thought of you waiting around to see if I was going to come back home alive or not."

Angela felt her eyebrows rise up in surprise as Ratchet met her gaze again and continued. "I didn't want that for you. I wanted you to be with someone who could be there with you all the time. Someone that you didn't have to worry about if they were going to be killed in some foolish heroic and noble cause. Someone you could grow old with."

Ratchet toyed with his fingers and tried to avoid her open mouthed stare. Angela was bewildered. None of this had ever occurred to her nor had Ratchet ever mentioned it when they were together. The galactic hero tiredly pinched the bridge of his muzzle and let out a sad laugh.

"I guess I should have told you this but I knew you would have fought me on it. Because I knew that you loved me as much as I loved you."

Angela felt her cheeks heat up and she placed a hand over her mouth. It was true. She would have put up the wildest fight imaginable.

"That's why…that's why I left the way I did. That's why I…got involved with others. I knew that if you hated me with every fibre of your being…you would never have to deal with the pain if I died." He finished softly.

Angela was speechless. She could feel her heart aching as years of resentment and hurt came flooding back to into her mind. All of it caused on purpose. To protect her. Ratchet could only shrug his shoulders and stick his hands in his pockets in embarrassment.

"I didn't realize that you would still be that kind and caring person I've always known and still have me on your mind. I never wanted that either. I just wanted you to forget about me too Angela. _I_ wanted to forget. Forget how much…I still love you."

There was a heavy silence and neither spoke. Angela continued to stare at him with a shocked expression and Ratchet tried to avoid it. Angela suddenly shook her head and growled, her hands coming up and giving him a heavy shove.

"You shit head!" She screamed. Ratchet nearly fell over but regained his balance only to be shoved again.

"How could you be so stupid! How could you be so selfish!"

"How was I selfish!" He cried back, another shove sending him stumbling. "It wasn't your decision to make!" She answered hotly.

"It's my life Ratchet! If I want to be with someone who risks their neck for the universe then so be it! If I want to stay up all night worrying about you then I'll do it! Don't you get it you stupid gear head!"

She went to give him one last shove and ended up falling into his arms. She cried into his shoulder, her arms wrapping around his neck and hugging him close. Ratchet, while confounded by her actions held her tightly to him. She sobbed into his shoulder for almost a minute before pulling back and staring into his green eyes, her muzzle and cheeks damp.

"When you love someone, you take the risks involved. All of them." She whispered.

"But it wasn't fair to you…" Ratchet mumbled. Angela let herself smile at him and she gently smacked him on the nose. "Life's not fair bolts for brains. That doesn't mean you just throw away everything that's important to you."

Ratchet looked at her then softly chuckled, his head shaking. "I really am a stupid gear head aren't I?" He asked her. Angela's smile widened and nodded.

"You are. But you're a sweet, caring and wonderful man too. A man who did a very stupid thing but did it because he loved me…A man I've missed for a long time…"

"I've missed you too…"

They stared at each other, Ratchet getting lost in her blue eyes and Angela in his green ones. Slowly, Ratchet leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers. Angela tightened her grip on him and kissed back, the feeling of his lips on hers was an old familiarity, one she missed dearly. Ratchet pulled her tighter against him and growled low in his throat at her sweet taste. Angela grinned in the kiss and sucked at his bottom lip only to let go and deepened their kiss.

"_Ahem._"

Both lombaxes broke away and looked down to see Clank standing awkwardly at their feet.

"I do not wish to disturb such a romantic moment of reconciliation but I must point out that if we do not get the Sky Ripper in the garage, there is a good chance that Horny Toads will try and nest in the exhaust ports."

"Sure thing pal." Ratchet chuckled, giving Angela another squeeze.

"Oh Clank!" Angela gasped as she suddenly remembered what happened not too long ago. "I'm so sorry about kicking you!"

"It is quite alright Ms. Cross. I have been to many systems and planets and fought many foes and I can say that yours was probably the least threatening encounter I've had." Clank responded with a smile and a giggle.

Angela smiled down at him and laughed herself, rubbing away the remaining stray tears. Ratchet gave her a kiss on the forehead and released her from his grasp.

"I'll be right back." He told her and jogged off with Clank to move the Sky Ripper into the garage. He and the robot settled it into place and Ratchet looked back out to Angela then to Clank.

"Listen Clank, I don't mean to ditch you or anything but..." He stammered, feeling guilty about what he wanted to do and leaving his little buddy in the dust. Clank offered him a smile and a wave of his hand.

"Do not trouble yourself about me Ratchet. You have gained back something you lost a long time ago and that is something I wish for you to enjoy more than anything. I can keep myself entertained." He said.

Ratchet smiled and pulled him into a hug. "Thanks Clank. I mean that."

"You are most welcome my friend. Now go." Clank told him, ushering him with his hands. Ratchet turned back and returned to the beautiful lombax who was sitting down again, staring up at the stars. She smiled at him, a genuine smile and held her hand out to receive his own.

"Sit with me. Like we use to." She whispered. Ratchet sat down behind her, wrapping his arms tightly around her slender frame again. Angela nestled herself against him, her head underneath his chin with one arm wrapped around his waist while the other affectionately stroked his chest.

"Mmm. I'm going to have to get used this new Ratchet." She purred, feeling the hard muscle underneath his fur. He snickered and held her tighter.

"So you do like what you see."

"I do but I still like the short and skinny lombax that came to my house in the middle of the night all those years ago." She replied.

"Yeah, I really did rock the stumpy and scrawny like nobody's business." Ratchet said with pride in his voice. Angela laughed and leaned farther into him, the comfort of his embrace making her body fill with content. She looked up, seeing the endless siege of stars above them and heard Ratchet whisper into her ear.

"Angela?"

"Hmm?"

"I don't mean to kill the mood but...what about Ethan?" He asked. Ratchet had lost himself in the excitement and passion of his reunion with her that he over looked a crucial dilemma.

"Ethan's gone." She whispered back, her eyes still focused on the stars. "Oh...what happened?" Ratchet found himself asking though he couldn't have been more thrilled. Angela was silent for a moment before saying,

"Someone once told me that Ethan didn't know me very well. He was right."

"Hmm. Sounds like a smart guy."

"He has his moments except for that time he made a really dumb decision that almost cost him the woman who loved him."

"Oh yes, that certainly was dumb but you know what?"

"What?"

"He's never going to make the mistake again…ever. And if you let him…he'll spend the rest of his life trying to make it up to you. That is if you want to take another chance on a glorified grease monkey."

"That certainly is a big chance to take. But…I think it's one worth taking again."

The two were silent after that. Angela nestled into his body even more and Ratchet rested his chin on the top of her head. Nothing was said. There was no need for it. No words could be uttered that could define what they were feeling right now. So there they sat in the Veldin dirt basking in the warmth of each other and the blanket of stars above them.

You don't always find again what you lost but if you do, you never want to let go.

FIN

_A/N: There ya go! I hope all enjoyed! We'll see you next time!_


End file.
